Sleep Before the Twilight
by J1210
Summary: Riku is losing himself to the tide of darkness, but when he discovers the former Shinenju, Senna, who is struggling to remember her lost memorys. He see's her as his only light. They soon embark a quest to find Senna's lost memorys and Riku's true light.
1. The Shinenju's Memories

****

Alright everyone I just wanted to let you know that this is my first ever Bleach fanfic so bear with me. Not my first Kingdom Hearts crossover though. Inspiration for doing this story, at the end of Bleach: Memories of Nobody I was sad to see that Senna wasn't buried in the family graveyard or that though she was reborn she had forgotten all of her memories. Though Ichigo vaguely remembers her I'll work off that. This fic takes place 1 year after Kingdom Hearts II and Bleach: Memories of Nobody, so there will be Arrancars. Please review every one counts.

**Full Summary: One year has past since events of KH 2 and Riku still finds himself lusting for the darkness, but when he discovers the former Shinenju, Senna, on Destiny Islands with fazed memories of her past life. With her as his only light they embark on a journey to find discover Riku's true light and find the boy Senna is trying so hard to find. Pairings: (Senna/Riku, Sora/Kairi, Senna/Ichigo, inplied Rukia/Ichigo.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach, they are trademarked property of Square Enix/Disney and Tite Kubo/Shoen Jump. **

**_Sleep Before the Twilight_**

**_Chapter I: Calling of the Memories_**

Thunder crashed and Senna jumped out from underneath the covers. She gasped deeply for air. Touching her face a mixture of sweat and rain soaked its surface. The entire bed was soaking wet with rain water. Looking towards the window she saw her blinds blaring from the wind hard rain. She quickly rushed out of bed and struggled against the gusts to the close the window. When she suceeded Senna slumped onto the carpet exhausted. It wasn't the rain that had woke her up, it was that same dream again. She saw herself bound to the dream catcher and the ghost like creatures clinging to her. A cold shiver went down her spine. But then Senna could remember seeing his face again. His unusual colored orange hair and permanent scowl. He yelled he was coming for her. All that could be remember after that was being swallowed up by all of the ghosts and waking up in her bed.

She sighed and decided to change out of her drenched clothing. Senna changed out of her rabbit pajama's and changed into her Spongebob pair. She tried to turn on her room light, but it wouldn't work. "What the... I guess that the powers out."

Sighing once more, Senna set out of her room towards parent's room. She knocked on the door for caution first, but when no one responded she opened the room door to see know one inside. She looked in the bathroom and still couldn't find her foster parents. She looked all around her home and could find no sign of her parents. Finally content that they weren't home Senna went to her room and got her cellphone. She called her mother's number and no voice came only. "The person you are trying to reach is out of the calling area, please try again later."

Senna fell onto her bed in frustration. "Ugh, where are you guys?"

She looked to her alarm clock that read 3:00 AM across it. She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Her parents weren't in contact and didn't leave her any mesages. She knew she was acting like a little girl, but over the past year she developed a love for her foster parents as if they were her real blood. She had been adopted over a year ago. When she was adopted she had no memory of her old parents or where she came from. The social worker said they just found her unconscious on the street. Nobody had any knowledge of where she came from. All she knew was her name was just Senna. But still her foster parents accepted her as their own.

She jumped at the sound of a sudden scream. Senna jolted out of bed and looked out her bedroom window. The storm had gotten even worse. Their were broken burning buildings and cars fliped over onto the road. A sudden black creature hit the window and struggled to find a way in. Senna jumped back in fear. "Wha... what is that thing?"

A sudden slice cut the black creature in half. And then Senna saw him, his orange hair and permanent scowl. Their eye's locked for only a second and then he landed back onto the street and killing more of the black beasts.

Shaking her head she couldn't just gawk at him she had to take action. Determined she grabbed herself a bunny hoody and pulled it on over her pajama's. Senna pull on her air sneakers and grabbed a flashlight. Stuffing her cellphone in her pocket she rushed down stairs. "I have to find out who he is."

The former Shinenju rushed out of her front door not even bothering to close it. She kept track of the Shinigami jumping over the creatures and slicing them without warning. It was as if he was cutting a path for her.

"Hey!!" she called out. "Wait up!!"

The boy stopped and turned around to Senna. He looked at her the same way that she looked at him. It was as if they recognized each others faces, but couldn't remember the name.

To her surprise he griped his blade tighter and charged at her. Senna not knowing what else to do closed her eye's in fear. But she didn't feel a blade cut her skin in two. But heard one of the beast screeching in agony behind her. Opening her eye's she saw the orange hair boy looking at her confused. "You can see me can't you?" he demanded. "Are you a Soul Reaper?"

Senna didn't like his tone, but nodded. "Of course I can see you and I'm not some Soul Reaver!!" she matched his rude tone.

"Reaper." he corected. "And if your not a Soul Reaper than what are you? Your obviously not some lost soul."

"I'm human." she responded. Looking around she cringed at the horror of the now destroyed her home. "What are these things?"

Before the boy could respond a raven haired girl landed next to her. "We have to stop these things their destroying the city!!"

Senna oddly recognized her to. Before she could ask for their names the boy turned to her. "You need to get to safety its dangerous around here. I don't think there are many more Soul Reapers around that will save you from these monsters. Take it easy... uhh?"

"Oh, nice to meet you my name is Senna." She held out her hand.

The raven haired girl called Rukia looked at the two appauled. "Is now really the best time to be-"

Before Rukia could finish her sentence the sky began to split in two. Beady yellow eyes appeared from the crack and two split the sky literally in half. A huge dark ball appeared and it began to fall on the town. The orange hair boy smirked and changed into his Bankai state. "So that's the bastard causing all of this trouble huh? Rukia let's take care of him quickly and be done with this."

Rukia nodded. "We'll have to report this to the Soul Society, its to out of the ordinary."

The orange hair boy prepared to jump up to the giant creature until Senna grabbed his hand. "Wait, don't go yet. I know I remember you. I've had dreams about you. My mind's telling me that I don't know you, but my heart is yearning for you. Please, just tell me your name and I'm sure I will remember everything."

The boy stared at her as if he knew everything she was talking about. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a red ribbon. "Its you isn't it? My name is Kurosaki Ichi-" before he could finish Rukia screamed and everything went black.


	2. Mirokumaru, Zanpukto of the Twilight

**_Sleep Before the Twilight_**

**_Chapter II: Mirokumaru, Zanpukto of the Twilight_**

Senna lay motionless on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to a black only horizon. Slowly she stood up and stumbled back onto her knee's. Her whole body felt numb. catching breath from her sudden exhaustion, the former Shinenju dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and saw that she had no bars. The screen only read 'Out of Service.' Groaning in defeat Senna once again struggles back to her feet. Though her ribs pained her she was now able to get to her feet. Her vision had been slightly blurred from her unconsciousness, but was beginning to return.

The full view of the platform she stood on had Sora on the left side griping his Keyblade in a calm stature. To the left Ichigo held onto his Zanpukto, Zangetsu, in a more guarded stance. On the right side Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi stood behind Sora. While on the left side Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu stood behind the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Senna couldn't understand the picture before her and ran to the edge. She stopped dorectly at the edge upon seeing that it ended in an endless abyss.

"Shinenju!!" a voice suddenly echoed throughout the abyss.

"Who's there!?" Senna demanded taking guard. "Stay away from me!"

"You do not respond to the name given to you by the Twilight. Why is that?" the voice echoed. "You no longer hold the power given to you by the Twilight. You no longer bear a control over the Blanks. Yet you have eliminated them all rendering yourself a Blank yourself. But yet the Twilight had mercy on you Shinenju. It rewarded you with what you most desired, life. A life to be recognized by not a tool for balance, but a human. You gave up your most precious memories to become mortal."

Senna was confused. Was all of this her memory. She gave up ber memories to be normal like her classmates. She listened contently until the voice's echo had dissapeared from around her. She held her ground and boldly demanded. "My memories... I want them back!!"

"Such a bold demand, for such a weak child." the voice replied. It remained silent for a few minutes before boldly calling back. "If you wish to regain your lost memories you must accept the Twilight as your own again. Will you wield your Zanpukto and destroy any who step in your path? Even if it be one you care for the most?"

Senna tightened her fist's. There was no one she cared about more than her parents, but why would they try to stop her if they didn't even know what was going on. She bit her lip iin frustration, the voice was playing mind games with her. It spoke of memories she had yet to recover. Finally she had made her decision. Senna jumped up and agreed. "I accept the Twilight."

Suddenly a bright light appeared before Senna. In the light floated a blade, its red hilt and square tsuba mesmerized the former Shinenju. The voice remained silent as Senna grabbed the blade and held it in her hand. The Japanese steel was like nothing she had ever felt before. Slowly she fully enter the light, griped onto the blade as if meeting a long lost friend. The light blared into her clothing and changed her into a Soul Reaper.

Senna looked surprised to see herself in such a vague appearance. The light moved toward the edge of the platform creating a pathway. "Your path is set Senna, it is destiny to find your lost memories and find your way to the Kingdom. With your Zanpukto, Mirokumaru, in hand you are the one who will light his path."

"Light whose path? I still don't understand!?" she called.

"Don't stop walking." it whispered. "You must find him, the Keybearer."

Senna guessed it was the last she would hear of the voice and decided to keep moving on the path. She ran for what seemed like hours, the path twisted and turned, but never seem to come to an end. Her Zanpukto had found its way into its sheath around her waist. Though Senna was still confused of these new found powers she was catching on quickly. Flash Steps were simple for her, she was moving as quickly as she possibly could through the path.

As the former Shinenju was lost in her thoughts she didn't seem to notice that the path way had come to an end on another platform. She began to slow and looked at the platform. To get a better view she jumped into the sky and saw it was herself in a sleep like disposition, she was sleeping next to a silver haired boy, who was defending her from the black creatures she had saw. It was then that she realized they were next to a gigantic heart. "Is this the Kingdom he was talking about."

"Its but a prophecy child." came the voice of a hooded man. He stared at Senna from below. "It is what has yet to happen, or what is to come. Is this the destiny that fate has been carved out for you once more? Or will you change this turn of events with your newly found Shinigami powers? The choice relies on the decisions you make Senna."

Senna jumped down and grabbed her blade. "Whp are you!?" she demanded. "And how do I get out of here!?"

"Child you are dreaming. When the time comes for you to awaken, you shall awaken." the hooded man suddenly appeared behind Senna. "I expected the former Shineju to have a keener sense of defense. For this is no ordinary dream child. This is only the beginning of what is to come."

Senna fully drew her blade. "Stay back!!"

"You may wield a Zanpukto child, but can you use it? Can you really control the power of the Twilight or is that just a fairy tale power told to you?" laughed the man. "Surely this isn't going to be the savior of the worlds."

"Savior." Senna repeated. The man clapped as if she was just catching onto his words. "Don't mock me!!"

The man laughed. "You really are pathetic. I can't even remember the name given to me. Was it Renna or Kana?"

"Its Senna!!" she corrected. The anger cause Mirokumaru to glow a pale shade of yellow. The Zanpukto's element cause an affinity of wind to blare around Senna. Senna griped the blade tight with both hands and charged on the man. He was quickly caught off at her speed, but blocked the attack and let out a retaliating slash. Mirokumaru blocked the attack defended any other strike with a shield of wind. "Stay back!!"

"You tried to attack me girl!!" he growled. Looking to the Zanpukto in astonishment. "It seems that the Twilight has given that Zanpukto some new tricks. I better be grateful you don't know how to use your Shikai or might actually stand a chance against me. But unfournatly I cannot kill you today _Senna! _I need you to stay alive just until you meet the Keyblade wielders. I'll leave you to opening the door to the destiny yourself, but heed my warning Senna. Never stop walking along your path, or all that you hold dear will fall into darkness."

The man opened a dakr path and ushered Senna towards it. "Where will this take me?"

"You'll know when you get there." he chuckled darkly. "But remember said Senna, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to a certain orange haired, permanent scowl, soul reaper."

Her mouth gaped. Before she could ask the boys name, he pushed her into the portal, to fall into the darkness.

* * *

**I apologize that I took so long to update. For those who review and alert, I promise that I won't take this long to update anymore. I was just working on Heir to Darkness. Next chapter, Senna is found on the island by Riku and taken back to her home. When she awakens Riku is confused the darkness still lingering in his heart, but feels light around Senna. Ichigo and co. are sent on a mission to Hollow Bastion to locate Ansem the Wise. Well please review, everyone counts. **


	3. Guardian of the Shinigami

**_Sleep Before the Twilight_**

**_Chapter III: Guardian of the Shinigami_**

Riku open his eye's aruptly. He was sweating nonstop. He had the dream again. Falling into the depths of darkness and not being rescued. Sora and Kairi turning their backs on Riku because he has once again turned to the darkness for comfort. He held his hands up to his face and felt so weak. Without the darkness he felt vulnerable. Like when he had lost to Roxas he hadn't any power of darkness. In Castle Oblivion he had the darkness to keep himself alive, to keep Sora and Kairi safe he embodied himself in it. "Damn it."

Riku stood up and entered his bathroom. Turning on the sink he let the water run for a few minutes before wiping his face off. He looked to the alarm clock and saw it read 5:00 A.M. He knew that his parents were at work by now. They were both doctors so left pretty early in the morning leaving the house to Riku and his big sister.

He looked out the window and saw that the waves were pretty intense. His house was right near the shore which gave him the perfect view of the hangout island. Riku saw something out the corner of his eye. It looked like a lifeless body laying in the sand. Immediatly he sprung into action. Riku grabbed a jacket and a flashlight and rusehd down stairs. His big sister was on the couch watching the news so he attempted to tip toe past her. It soon ended in failure.

She turned around and eyed Riku. "Where are you going? You know if your sneaking off to meet a girl I won't mind."

Riku blushed. If it was one thing he didn't miss about his sister over the past year it was her suspicions over a secret girlfirend. "No Mizuki there's an unconcious person on the beach."

"Whatever you say Riku, but your excuses are starting to get a little old." Mizuki returned her attention to the television. She waved her hand in the air in dismisal. "Be back before school starts."

Riku rolled his eyes and headed off towards the beach. He skidded onto his knee's and gently picked up the unconcious girl. She had purple hair that was tied into a ponytail by a yellow ribbon. She was in a school uniform that Riku didn't recognize. "Hey are you alright?"

Senna opened her eyes and looked to Riku. "Its you... from the Station of Awakening."

Riku immediatly gasped. Senna began to fall back unconcious. He silently carried her back to his home and put her into his bed. Riku was going to have to skip school today to keep watch over her. Usually in this type of situation he would have taken her to a hospital, but she had been to the Station of Awakening and had seen him there.

The sun slowly came up and soon he could hear the sound of teenagers heading to Destiny Island High. He was already braced for a tounge lashing from his parents for not attending school. He saw Kairi and Selphie head past his house towards the high school and smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen a sight like that. While he was off adventuring he had never imagined how much he miss the little things he left on the islands. He guessed Sora would be wondering where he was. If Riku wasn't at school Sora didn't have anyone else's paper to cheat off of when taking tests.

The silver haired warrior stood up and turned on his television. He fliped through chanels until he arrived on the news. Nothing else came on during school days so he'd have to tolerate this.

Minutes turned to hours and Senna still hadn't woken up. He looked to her and she was sleeping snoring lightly in a pair of Riku's pajama's. His sister had gotten her out of her wet clothes and just left her on his bed. Senna had positioned herself under the blanket in her sleep. Riku found it sort of humorous. A few minutes later a huge yawn surprised him and Senna began to stir. "Man that was some dream. What time is it?"

Senna looked to Riku's alarm clock and saw it read 2:00 PM and shierked. "I'm late for school!"

She hopped out of bed and aruptly triped over Riku. She fell flat on her face and the Keyblader began to point and laugh at her. "Clutz!"

Senna jumped up and looked to him and then her suroundings. It was then that she realized that her dream really wasn't a dream and that she was really a Soul Reaper. She looked to Riku and backed up. "Who are you and what do you want!?!"

Riku looked flabergasted. She was the one who had recognized him so he should have been the one demanding answers from Senna. But it was also obvious that she had been through alot in the past day and needed to be approached with caution. "My names Riku. I found you unconcious on the beach." he saw Senna looked to her clothing and blush. "No... I didn't change you my sister did."

She then looked relieved. "Oh that's good to know, your not a pervert."

Sweat drop came down Riku's forehead. This girl was to spunky for her own good. "Do you have a name?"

"Of course, my name is Senna. Its a pleasure to meet you Riku." she replied. "So where am I anyway?"

"Your in the Destiny Islands." he answered.

"Pretty name." Senna mumbled falling back onto his bed. a silence came in between the to. Riku didn't know how to approach her. He couldn't just demand her to tell him how she knows his face. He highly doubted she even remember the event since she made no approach to tell him again. A sudden sound of stomach rumbling broke the silence.

Senna looked at him embarresed, but Riku laugh at her. "Come down stairs and eat something."

Senna followed without hesitation. While Riku rumaged through the fridge she curiously examine his home. It looked pretty normal to her. Everything was similar to her world, they had television, fridges, and spoke the same language. One thing caught her attention out of anything else. A star shaped fruit sat up top all the others and something felt odd about it. She had no fruit like this where she came from. "Hey Riku what's this?"

Riku looked to what the purple headed girl was pointing at and simply responded. "A paopu fruit. There is a legend around the Islands saying that if you share a paopu fruit with someone close to you your destiny's will become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what."

Senna pick up the fruit. She felt a sudden pang of lonliness. Senna knew that she had to be in another world and had to find the Kingdom to recover her lost memories, but she needed to find the Keybearer first. Riku really looked like to silver-haired boy protecting her from the heartless, but Senna didn't want to just say she 'I saw you in a dream come on an adventure with me.' So instead the former Shinenju murmured. "Do you want to share one with me?"

Riku got silent. He had just met Senna, but something felt weird about her. He didn't feel the darkness with her around. Riku decided to dismiss the question as her being to curious. "Senna when I rescued you, you said something weird. You said that I was at the Station of Awakening."

Senna got quite. She put the paopu next to the keybladers hand. "I did you were at the last station, protecting me from the darkness. At least I think it was you. The boy had a key with a black wing and white one. And a blue eye on the guard. I'm supposed to find him... the Keybearer. He's the one who will protect me when I go to the Kingdom."

"Kingdom?" Riku asked contently ready for any answer. "What Kingdom?"

"Kingdom Heats." she replied somehow knowing the name. Senna held her head in confusion. "The Twilight will lead me and I'll get back my memories."

Riku held out his hand and summoned his Keyblade. "Then I am him."

An odd draft came into the window carring autumn leaves. As they flew past Senna would leave her gigai and transform into her Shinigami state. "Riku I'm a Soul Reaper. I think that Soul Reaper's reside in darkness."

"I've been inside the darkness." Riku replied calmly. "I do not fear it."

Before Riku could answer his front door slamed open. "Riku!" Sora greeted with a cheesy grin. "Why weren't you at school today?"

Kairi appeared behind him. "Sora you can't go just opening Riku's door without knocking."

They both suddenly noticed Senna. Riku sighed he explained the story of how he found Senna lying unconcious in the beach. The two stared in disbilief when Riku told them that Senna was to find a Keybearer and he would lead her to Kingdom Hearts so she copuld regain her lost memories. Sora and Kairi took a quick liking to Senna and her spunky attitude.

Sora hop up. "So its settled, we'll take Senna to Kingdom Hearts."

"Don't get to excited yet Sora we don't know where Kingdom Hearts is." Kairi objected. "We have to tell King Mickey about this."

Senna reconiled her legs toward her chest. "King Mickey?"

"He's a Keyblade weilder just like us. He'll know what to do." Sora answered. He looked at the watch on his arm and moaned. It was pass 7 o'clock and he was late coming home. Ever since Sora had returned from his year long absence, his parents had made sure to keep him on lock down for the fear of losing him again. He and Kairi left leaving Riku alone with Senna. But the peace didn't last as his parents came home and harrased the keyblader for not going to school and bringing the strange girl into the home, but after an hour or so Riku was able to convince them to let Senna stay on his room while he was stuck on the couch.

Senna quickly adapted to his home and even claimed his room as her own. As Riku collect his personal items from his now abandoned room he looked to Senna who silently watched his TV. If they were to find Kingdom Hearts, they would first need a way to get off the Destiny Islands. He realized that though Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey had Keyblades he was chosen to protect Senna on her path to Kingdom Hearts and perhaps find his light along the way.

* * *

**Alright you guys I updated quicker this time so I'm not abandoning this fic. Maybe I'll finally be able to manage two fics at once since my KH/Naruto fic never went into motion. Anyway preview for the next chapter, a mysterious force attacks the islands and Senna and Riku must escape. Please review, everyone counts. **


	4. The Search For Three

**_Sleep Before the Twilight_**

**_Chapter IV: The Search For Three_**

Senna aruptly woke up and saw Riku brushing his hair in the mirror. She snuck behnind him and attempted to scare the silver haired warrior, but he whiped around surprising her. She fell back onto her face... once again. Riku began to laugh. "Smooth move Clutz."

Senna hoped up and exclaimed. "I am not a Clutz. That never happened before and its starting to get annoying. Anywho, where are you off to?"

"School of course." RIku grabbed his backpack and looked to the window. His two best friends were outside waiting for him irratbly. "Sora and Kairi are waiting. I'm leaving you alone in the house, try not to break anything okay. I don't wnat my parents yelling at me again. Not after last night, I think they'll finally snap and kill me."

Senna laughed. "I'd proabably watch."

Riku cringed. He waved "Later Senna."

Senna waved as the silver haired warrior walked away. She immediatly traveled downstairs and turned on the television. Nothing was on to her dismay. She droped the remote and leaned back on her couch. Nothing ever came on in the morning, but then an idea hit the former Shinenju. She rushed into Riku's sister's room. Rumaging through her closet she pulled out an old school uniform. The teen quickly changed into it and modeled in the mirror. "Perfect." Senna went back to Riku's room and grabbed her yellow ribbon on his dresser. She tied her hair into a ponytail and smiled. "Heh, riku won't know what hit him."

Without another word Senna ran downstairs and out the home towards Destiny Islands High School.

Meanwhile back at the Soul Society Ichigo paced irratable. Oriheme who was sitting on the ground near him looked woried at the Substitute Soul Reaper. "I'm sure they'll be done soon Ichigo." When he didn't reply she shifted her head towards rukia who wasn't doing any better. The girl was staring out of the window aimlessly. Oriheme clasped her hands and began to twiddle her thumbs. "D . . . Do you think Chad and Uryu made it out okay?"

Rukia looked back at the orange haired girl. She gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they made it out just fine."

"Yeah, but what about everyone else." Ichigo scowled. "Whatever those things are, their devouring the town."

"Its not only the town." A voice three turned to see the red headed luitenant, Renji, approaching. "I thought I'd seen the last of those things. There were many last time, but this just takes the cake."

"You know what those things are!" Ichigo demanded. "Well what do they want?"

"Hearts." Renji replied.

"Hearts?" Rukia echoed. She crossed her arms. "What do they want with hearts?"

Renji pointed towards Rukia's heart. "Its not the beating one their after. The spirutual one. The one that gives the person a soul. You see their called heartless. Their the darkness in a person's heart. You see when one overcomes or gives into this darkness they turn into one of hose monster's you saw the other day. The heartless are after their one true desire, hearts. They'll go from world to world destroying whatever gets in their way. And it seems the world of the living was their next target."

Oriheme jumped up. "Than does that mean everyone back at home is?!"

Renji shook his head. "The heartless haven't completely devoured the living world yet, but your town's status . . . is unknown."

Oriheme covered her mouth, her eyes begining to water. "Tatsuki."

Ichigo looked down. "Well how to we get rid of them and get everyone back?"

Renji shruged. "I'm not fully sure. I'm not even sure its possible."

The door behind them suddenly opened. The four turned to see Captain Yamamoto looking on them. His eye's had an unreadable expression on them. "Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichogo Kuroskai. I have a mission of the up most importance for you. Thid decides the fate of your world, not only that, but the fate of the Soul Society as well."

Ichigo straightened up. "Yeah Gramps, what is it."

"You are to find the wielders or light, darkness, and twilight." He began. "But to reach them you must find Ansem the Wise. He will tell you how to reach them. Oriheme Inoue."

"Y . . . Yes sir." Oriheme looked to him.

"Acompany Ichigo along with Rukia. I would send more Soul Reapers with you, but I'm afraid the balance of the worlds would be thrown off. We'll have an Renji escourt you to the Radiant Garden and no futher. There you will begin your search."

* * *

** I just got some random inspiration to start working on this again. Also this fic won't be as long as I intended. I originally planned for this to span two fics long, but it will only be one. It'll go on for a good 20-30 chapers. Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but please reviews are still welcomed. **


	5. Return of Darkness

_**Sleep Before The Twilight**_

_**Chapter V: Return of Darkness**_

Riku took his usual seat in class. It was homeroom and as everyday was every kid had cheery deposition. It was as if Riku was the only person on Destin y Islands that wasn't a morining person. Nothing really happened in the 30 minute homeroom class. All the teacher did was take role and pass out neccesary paperwork and advertisements to the kids. THe silver haired warrior yawned and dropped his head onto the desk. His eye's blured and he soon fell alseep. to see the skiny teacher in front of him. "No sleeping in homeroom Riku!"

Riku looked to the clock that read 8:30 AM. It had only been five minutes since he had fallen asleep. Riku looked to Sora who was pointing and laughing at him. Kairi cast a concerned look before turning and pucnhing the Keyblade Master in the arm.

The teacher clapped her hands. "Alright students quite while I take role." The woman called each name until she came to Tidus which he called in a cheerful 'here!' She looked around until she was satisfied. "Did I miss anyone."

"Uh ma'am you missed me." A voice sounded next to Riku.

The voice seemed to familiar. He turned nect to him and saw the purple haired girl sitting next to him. Riku's fell ajar. "S... Senna what are you doing here?"

"What's up Riku." The Former Shinenju gave the boy a peace sign. "I thought If I spent the day at school with you it would totally kill the time. I mean your house is so boring."

"Young lady." The teacher straightened her glasses. "I've never seen you around school nor have I seen you around the island."

"Well I just moved here!" Sennasaid quickly. "I must not be on the list because I'm new."

The teacher narrowed her eye's as if contemplating her claim. She finally sighed. "Fine, just try not to make to much noise. Sora is enough."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm not loud!"

"Detention!" She yelled back at him.

Sora began to argue with the teacher with Kairi holding him back. Riku smirked. Senna looked at him then suddenly snatched the backpack off his desk. riku gave her a glance as she began to pull out notebooks and look through them. When she sighed she threw i down and moved onto the next one. "Senna." Riku called her name while looking away.

"Hmm." Senna looked to him.

Riku looked to her. "You know its rude to look through peoples stuff?"

"Nope!" Senna exclaimed sticking her tongue out. She looked at him and smiled. "So guardian what's the plan? How are we going to get off your world and find Kingdom Hearts?"

The silver haired warrior clasped his hands together. He gently rested his head on his fingers. "I'm still working on that. I mean we could send a bottle to King Mickey, but who knows how long that could take." Riku seemed to be talking to more to himself than he was paying attention to the Shinigami. Riku rubbed her large hand through the silver locks. "Senna I think we should head to Kingdom Hearts alone."

"Alone?" She echoed. "Do you mean just me and you." The boy nodded. Senna's heart skipped a beat. She looked at him with crystal eyes. "That's so... so... so romantic!"

Once that word was said everyone turned their heads towards the two. Sora cast a huge grin while Kairi's mouth fell open. "Riku you and Senna are?"

"Not were not." Riku stood up. "Not with her."

Senna looked at Riku then smiled. She jumped onto her chair and grasped Riku's arm. "Don't try to be so modest. I'm your girlfriend now, don't go around getting all flustered." Riku's face turned a scarlet red. He looked to Senna who clasped his hand. "Right Riku?"

The bell ringed before anyone could say anything else. As the class hurried out of the classroom the teacher stopped both Riku and Senna. "Riku may I speak to you and your new girlfriend."

Riku sighed and turned to the teacher. "Yes Ma'am."

The woman straigtened her glasses. "Since you two are so fond of showing your public affection in my class I'm sure you wouldn't mind detention afterschool then you two can spend as much time together as you want while cleaning my windows."

"What?" Senna moaned. "Since when did teachers start enforcing manual labor."

The teacher narrowed her eyes. She suddenly pulled a bucket from under her desk. "Then you can wash my car young lady. How is that for manual labor?"

Senna bowed. "Its perfect Ma'am!" At that she took her leave with Riku bruding behind her. As they entered the hallway she turned to her protector. "So Riku do you think I made a first good impression?"

Riku dropped his head. "Your hopeless Senna. The whoel school thinks your my girlfriend now. Heh, I wonder how that will damage my reputation."

"DAMAGE!" Senna excalimed. Riku nodded in response. Senna put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know back at my old school their were plenty of boys who would have killed to go out with me. You should concisder yourself lucky. Its not everyday you meet someone as special as me."

"Oh yeah I'm real lucky." Riku muttered as other students began to point fingers at the two as they walked by. The rest of the day Riku was stuck with Senna. She followed him from class to class babbling nonstop. When school finally ended Senna was still following Riku. "Man your island is beautiful and all, but your school is L-A-M-E!"

"Heh." Riku turned to the purple haired girl. "Its the only high school on the island."

"The only one." Senna mouth fell ajar. "Man I'm guessing this-" Senna's sentence was cut off by loud thunder cracking through the sky. Rain began to fall down suddenly. The droplets battered hard. Senna covered her head with her backpack and began to retreat under a shelter. She look aloofly at the rain. "That was strange."

RIku who had followed looked at the now dark sky. "It was... I don't like this."

"Like what?" she murmured looking to the boy.

Riku gripped his fists. "I don't know."

Lighting stuck again. It hit the small island sending ripples through the terain. The clouds began to turn from a dark black to an eerie purple. Tenticals flung from the clouds shooting out shadow heartless throughout the island. The ground began to crack open and more heartless appear.

Senna cover her arms. She closed her eyes and hid behind Riku. "Its those things again."

The boy look at the shivering girl and purse his lips. Riku summon Way to the Dawn in his hand and grip Senna's. "Senna stay close to me. We can't allow the heartless to get ahold of you. If your the Shinigami than I am your guardian. I have to protect you from the darkness and lead you to Kingdom Hearts!"

"But... but Riku how can we get to Kingdom Hearts." she replied in hushed breaths.

Riku point to the clouds in the sky. A circle was forming and a dark orb could be seen from the tiny world. "There, we'll escape through there!"

"What about your world?" she asked as he tugged on her arm to move. "Is is my fault your world is like this?"

The silver haired warrrior was growing agitated by her relentless questions. He gripped her wrist tighter and tore through and dark being blocking their path. "Senna listen to me! Sora and Kairi can handle everything here, but this time we can't worry. I know I'm being impulsive, but I have a feeling that this might be."

A loud roar ripped through the air and a darkside stood towering over the two. Riku griped the keyblade. "Think you can help me out?"

Senna nodded weakly and held out her hands. "I call upon the twilight!" A gust a cool air rushed in between them and autumn leaves fly past the girl. With the wind her gigai change into the body of a soul repear. Mirokumaru in hand she jump towards the monster with the intention to kill. The darkside gripped her blade firmly, but the metal tore through the heartless's flesh.

Riku charge on the it as well amzaed that she could handle such a beast with such a fragile looking figure. "Keep it up!" he encouraged.

Senna cast a gaze to Riku and smile. "Am I fairing better than you?"

From the corner of her eye a huge claw cut its way through her left arm. Senna fell from the reiatsu she had created. The claw easily cut through her flesh. Senna grip her bleeding arm and struggle to her feet.

Riku saw the heartless raging to finish the girl, but her created and aura sheild in front of her. "Senna can you stand?"

Weakly she nodded. Stumbling to her feet she look to Riku with regret. "Sorry."

Riku look to the staggered heartless. "I should be apoligizing. I should have kept a better eye on you."

"I'm not a baby!" She retorted.

The heartless charged at them at a slow speed. Riku look to the girl once more. "I want you to climb on my back." Senna look flabergasted. The boy gritted his teeth. "Now Senna, we don't have time to discuss this!"

Senna oblige and climb onto the boys back. "What's your plan." she grumbled.

Riku smirk and jump uptop the heartless's arm and then launch off its head into the sky. The to gained much altitude. So much that it launched them into the clouds. "Do you think yyou can still pull us up."

Senna nodded and gripped the boys hand. The shinigami flash step her way upward until they entered the dark entity leading to the unknown.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating, but updates will be much quicker starting now. Please review, everyone counts. **


	6. Lost In Traverse

**Glad everyones still into the fic despite the long hiatus. Anyway I'm ready to get back into this fic and want to get to chapter 10 by next week. So I'll be multitasking from Sleep Before the Twilight and Heir to Darkness. So you might want to expect I'll update both fics on the same day. Anywho I don't usually post these at the top so I'll say now please enjoy the chapter and review, everyone counts. **

_**Sleep Before the Twilight**_

_**Chapter 6: Lost In Traverse**_

A sharp pain came over Senna. She gripped her abdonenem and winced. Her entire body ached from that fall she had taken. Not only her, but Riku. Riku the named sort of brought comfort to her. Senna smile slightly and whisper. "Riku." But his voice didn't come a wet surface climbed up her face. Senna ignored it, but it came again, this time with barking. Senna opened her eye's and saw a bright orange dog jumping up and down in front of her. "Uhh hello there." she waved weakly coming out of her slumber.

The dog continued to bark and jump around Senna.

The girl took him as no threat and stood up. That was when she had the oppurtuninty to take in the enviorment. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The walls were tattered in torn down or covered up posters, brim red and gray bricks could be seen in the creases. Senna walked down the alleyway filled with crates and came into an open courtyard. A staircase leading up to an accesory shop. Bright neon lights shone throughout the courtyard mesmerizing the teenager. "Wow."

The dog followed Senna and began to bark once again.

Senna took notice and bent down towards the orange animal. She petted his head lightly and wrapped her nimble fingers around hus golden dog tag that read Pluto. "Heh, so Pluto's your name huh?"

The dog barked excitedly and licked her face once more.

Senna giggled. "Take it easy." She looked around the sceneary once more and then it hit her. "Riku." Senna looked left and right and their was no sign of the silver haired warrior. "Riku!"

Pluto seemed to get excited at the mention of the Keyblader's name. He wagged his tail vigorously and ran up the staircase. "Bark! Bark!"

Senna stood up. "Do you know where Riku is?" Pluto replied by running up the stairs. Senna took that as a yes and followed eagerly hoping to find her companion.

Deep within a dark entity Riku lay. He look up at the barely visible light as it draw closer. His fists clenched and teeth bared, the silver haired warrior was bound to the darkness. He heard Senna's voice ringing in his head as she desparatily searched for him. "Senna."

Riku attempted to reach out towards the light, but a dark hand grip his wrist. "That isn't your path to walk."

A figured creature move on the ground, its cape flying in a cool gust. The light isn't yours to take. You walk in the darkness. Embody yourself in it. How may one protect the girl from the darkness when he is the one weilding it himself?"

Riku struggled to get out of the bound, but the figure laugh darkly. "The darkness refuses to let you go. It will always fester within you."

"That isn't true he retorted." Riku stare into the red eye's of the being. "Even in the deepest of darkness their will always be a light!"

The creature retreated back into the darkness as Senna and Pluto pull closer to Riku. Their voices now ringing threw the entity. "You keep believing that boy."

Riku close his eye's and lay motionless, soon the ringing of Senna's voice grew closer and closer. "Riku! Riku! Please wake up!"

The boy open his eyes to the purple haired girl leaning over him. "Senna." He began to sit up and saw himself in a bed. He lay in the red room surrounded in chinese decor. Pluto sat wagging his tail in a corner. He looked once more to the girl and saw she had reverted back to her gigai. Her body still clothed by the school uniform. "Where are we."

"Traverse Town." a voice answered for him. Riku looked over to see a boy who was around his age wearing a orange and yellow coat. He wore knee length kakie pants and black gloves on. Over his right wrist their was an orange bandanna. He had pale milky skin and emerald eyes.

"You alright?" Senna whispered. She sounded almost relieved he was awake, but her voice still quivered with fear.

"Yeah I'm fine." he muttered. He looked to the teen who still watched them. "Thanks."

He mearly nodded. "I'm Hope, you must be Riku. Senna was pretty worried about you."

"Really now?" he looked to the girl who turned scarlet red. "You worried about me?"

"I could care less." she crossed her arms.

"No need to be modest." a woman's voice came. It was warm with the hint of an accent. The woman entered the room, she had curly orange hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a light pink tanktop with short cargo shorts. the shorts were surounded by a dangling brown furry skirt. The woman had a bright smile and look in her mid twenties. "Hello I'm Oreba Dia Vanielle."

"Who are you two?" Riku asked curiously. "Why'd you help us?"

"Well..." Vanille shifted uneasily.

Hope didn't hesitate to answer. "You have a Keyblade and we have a problem."

"Straight to the point huh." Riku swung his feet over to the side of the bed. Senna look curiously at the two silver haired warriors staring each other down. "Well I guess we do owe you one."

"Fantastic!" Vanille clapped her hands. "You see ever since Leon and the others from Hollow Bastion left the town has been having some heartless problems. And not only heartless alot of unwelcomed guests have made their way here as well. We and some of our friends tried to take care of them but..." Vanille cracked.

"Some of our friends... didn't make it." Hope finished. "Were the only two left willing to fight them off and we could use some assistance."

"Did these guys happen to be whering hoods?" Senna asked motioning her hand over her head.

Vanille nodded. "Yes they keep snooping in the second district."

"Well I'd say we take care of them and continue our path to Kingdom Hea-" Senna's sentence was suddenly cut off by Riku grabbing ahold of her mouth and pulling her next to him. She aruptly gripped his hand and tore it off. "What's your deal."

"You can't go telling random people our buisness if they saved my life or not." Riku sighed. "This is major side tracking, but we do owe them this one favor. We'll help them, but just watch what you say."

"Fine." Senna pouted. She stood up and follow Riku and the other two out the door towards the second district.

Outside on thhe belltower sat two hooded figures. One snatched the hood from his head to reveal the face a woman in her early twenties. She had short red hair and the marking of an arrancar across her eye. The skull like feature towered up like a masquerade mask, a sharp point. She had a coldd demenor and a her fists clenched. "Are you sure this is one of the worlds that connect to the Kingdom?"

"Of course." an annoyed voice grumbled. "Would I stir you wrong?"

"You tell me." The woman stood up gripping the cold steel katana. "Let's just make sure the weilder of the twilight is strong enough to open the path for us?"

* * *

**And that ends chapter 6, see I told you that I'd update faster. So please review its the button right below! **


End file.
